


Tactical Advances

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Ginny shifted violently, pulling her lips away from his as she realised that if someone were to turn around now, they would not only be confronted with the sight of her kissing Malfoy, but of her exposed knickers as well."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Tactical Advances

The long dinner tables had been cleared from the Great Hall and the benches had been set back against the wall. Hundreds of mismatched, comfortable looking chairs and couches had magically appeared and were now situated in long rows. Or at least they had been before the students had turned up and decided to move things around so that small clusters had begun to form sporadically. All in all it gave the Great Hall a comfortable, relaxed feeling and it enabled them to chat more easily with their friends while still keeping an eye on the large screen at the front of the room.

On the screen, the familiar figures of Quidditch players zoomed around as they competed in European Cup. The Montrose Magpies had reached the final, and to prevent a horde of students risking their skins by trying to sneak down to Hogsmeade in order to watch it in the pub, Professor McGonagall had declared that the match would be screened in the Great Hall. To make the evening even better, the kitchens had provided a massive selection of food and drink.

Ginny, however, was not enjoying the little luxuries that had been conjured. She was not even meant to be drinking any of the bottles of butterbeer that had been generously provided – though admittedly, she had nabbed a couple while no one was looking. No, she had been put on guard by the doors so that no one tried to sneak away, using the near perfect dark of the hall for cover. The sight of a scowling Ginny Weasley seemed more than enough to stop anyone from even trying to leave.

Well, almost everyone anyway.

"Still here, Weasley?" a low voice murmured close to her ear.

Ginny jumped and spun round, her eyes landing on the familiar smirking features of Draco Malfoy. Narrowing her eyes at him, Ginny growled under her breath. The pale blond had, to Ginny's shame, escaped after tricking her about an hour ago and she had not seen him since. Now he was standing, leaning against the closed door with an amused expression on his face.

The sight of him looking so smug made something snap inside the redhead. Malfoy had been the bane of her existence of late, since he had apparently decided to torment her now that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were no longer around. She was tired of all the biting little quips and the fact that it no longer felt like she could go anywhere without running into him. It was bad enough that he had returned to Hogwarts in the first place considering what he had done the year before.

"You look frustrated, Weasley," he said, taking in her flushed features. "You should do something about that. Oh! Sorry, I forgot. You got dumped by the boy wonder didn't you?"

Ginny ground her teeth together, glaring at him. "Go back to your seat, Malfoy," she said sternly.

Predictably, Malfoy shook his head. "No, I don't think I will."

"You're missing the match," she said, trying one last time to avoid getting into an argument with him.

"It's boring," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "And you're much more interesting." He slowly walked towards her, stopping entirely too close for Ginny's tastes. She refused to give any ground to him however, knowing that Malfoy would undoubtedly see it as a victory.

Ginny snorted, folding her arms across her middle. "And you're such a prat," she said. "Now go sit down. You shouldn't have been out of the hall in the first place."

Malfoy cocked his head to one side, studying her. The moment lingered on, and in the background Ginny heard some shouts erupt from the students as one of the players was fouled. Finally, Malfoy said, "You know your chest look fantastic when you do that."

"What?" she hissed angrily, half wondering whether she had actually heard him say what she thought he had said. Malfoy's silver-grey eyes sparkled as they dipped down, focusing on the hint of cleavage that was revealed where her shirt gaped. Ginny followed his gaze, her eyes widening as she saw the way in which her breasts had been pushed up and crushed together by folding her arms underneath them.

"Spoilsport," he said when she dropped her arms to her sides.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "I have no idea what you're up to Malfoy, and I don't want to know. Just get back to your seat and, more importantly, get away from me."

He raised a speculative eyebrow but turned and wandered away into the darkness anyway. Feeling satisfied, Ginny squinted into the gloom and watched him go. However, it was only when she was certain that he had gone that she turned her attention to the front of the room. Leaning against the wall, Ginny tried to watch the match only to reluctantly admit that Malfoy was right – it was boring. The Magpies were down by one hundred and forty points, and there was no sign of the Snitch ever being spotted. It only made being forced to stand guard even worse. Sometimes being a prefect really was a massive pain.

She sucked in a deep breath, trying to concentrate on the screen. One of the Magpies' chasers was really rather attractive and there was something about leather flying trousers that did wonders for the man's arse.

"Don't tell me that you fancy that Gilbert bloke as well," a dry voice said.

Ginny jumped and spun around, gawping at the boy stood there. "Where the hell did you come from this time, Malfoy?"

He smirked at her again, pulling his hands out from behind his back to reveal a couple of bottles of butterbeer. Holding one out to Ginny, he said, "Go on, Weasley."

She hesitated and then took it from him, inspecting the bottle.

"It isn't poisoned," he said. Taking it back, he took a long sip. "There. See?"

Ginny frowned. "Well, I don't want it now," she said.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and handed her the second bottle, watching her until she drank some. Ginny tasted the liquid carefully and then swallowed.

"Thanks," she said awkwardly.

Malfoy seemed to take that as an invitation, as he came to stand next to her and leant against the wall. Ginny glanced at him in surprise only to find that he was apparently watching the match. It gave her the chance to study his face, to try and detect some indication of his motives without actually having to speak to him. After staring at him for five solid minutes though, Ginny could discern nothing. In the flickering light from the screen, Malfoy's face was utterly impassive.

Forcing her eyes away from him, she tried to concentrate on the match. Gilbert was once again the centre of attention, zooming down the middle of the pitch with the Quaffle clutched tightly in one hand. There was a determined look on his handsome, strong jawed face which should have held her attention, but Ginny found herself being distracted. Malfoy did not so much as twitch but her eyes being drawn to him. Again and again she tried not to look, growing increasingly frustrated as she failed. She could not fathom why she suddenly seemed obsessed with him. It was abruptly fascinating to watch him lift his bottle of butterbeer to his mouth, sealing the end with the pout of his lips. She even noticed that there was a tiny bit of dew glistening on his lips, begging to be… to be licked or kissed away.

Ginny started, flushing and blinking in confusion. There could be no way that she could actually be thinking about Malfoy like that. Her blush only deepened when she saw that Malfoy was peering at her out of the corner of his eye. Her observation of his had not gone unnoticed.

She sharply redirected her gaze forwards only to find her view obstructed as Malfoy moved in front of her. Before she had a chance to protest, he swooped down and kissed her. Ginny's eyes widened and she quickly brought her hands up to press on his shoulders – shoulders that she realised were actually pleasantly broad and strong and warm. Unconsciously, she flexed her fingers, testing the muscle underneath and finding it firm. Ginny had no idea when Malfoy had managed to mature, but there was no denying that he had done so, and furthermore that he had grown up nicely.

His eyes were closed and he was diligently trying to draw her into the kiss. With his silver-blond hair slipping forwards, he looked really rather handsome. Ginny found herself unconsciously leaning forwards into the kiss, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the sensation. He tasted like the butterbeer that they had been drinking but also of something stronger. Firewhiskey, she realised, and chose not to wonder where he had got it from. She was certain that the teachers had not provided any.

It was undeniably wrong to be submitting so easily to being kissed, and in theory, Ginny knew that she would have easily have been able to stop him. One sharp thump to his ribs or a knee in the crotch would have been more than enough to make him cry out, and therefore draw attention to them. In a heartbeat there would be hoards of students ready to defend her.

The problem was that she did not seem able to draw together enough energy to lift her knee and when she thought about thumping him, the only thing that she ended up doing was placing her hands on his waist. Malfoy shifted when she did so, pressing his front against her and holding her against the wall. He deepened the kiss, encouraging Ginny to respond. His hands had also moved to her waist, and to her astonishment, Ginny felt him begin to tug at her shirt. She wriggled a little but did not protest too much. Indeed, even when he skimmed one hand up her side and let his fingers brush over her breast she could not bring herself to complain. It felt too good to complain.

Thoughts that he was probably only attempting to seduce her in order to use it against her later were rapidly pushed aside. It was too difficult to concentrate on anything besides the feeling of Malfoy's mouth covering hers and his fingers caressing the round of her breast. He seemed particularly fascinated by the way in which her nipple jutted through the layers of material, as he time and time again ran the pad of his thumb over the point until it was a tight, swollen link to another part of the redhead's anatomy. Her mouth felt sore from the thorough kissing, but Malfoy did not appear willing to stop. If anything he was encouraged by the small whimpering sound that she made.

A flare of courage sent her fingers under the hem of his t-shirt. They crept over his stomach, tracing toned muscles that Ginny had never imagined he would possess. She allowed her nails to graze over the flesh, lingering on the line of fine hairs that she found disappearing under the waistband of his jeans. The thought of following it was tempting but she was stopped from doing so by Malfoy covering her hand with his.

He leaned back, peering down at her with a sly expression on his face that instantly made Ginny nervous. She began to narrow her eyes at him, intending to let him know that she was ready for whatever little game he was going to try and play, when, to her surprise, Malfoy abruptly spun her around. The noise in the room covered her squeak of surprise as he hugged her to the front of his body and walked them further along the wall, disappearing deeper into the shadows.

"What are you doing now?" she hissed.

"Quiet!" he bit out. "Trust me when I say that you're not going to want anything to turn around."

Ginny slammed her mouth shut, immediately apprehensive about whatever it was he was planning. She stiffened, feeling uncomfortable, and attempted to pull away again only to have Malfoy tightened his hold on her. His arm was heavy across her chest, pressing down on the tops of her breasts as he walked them backwards, only stopping when he was tight against the wall. Once there, he continued to hold her in the same oddly possessive fashion, and after a few seconds, she felt him incline his head so that he could fix his lips on her neck. The sensation made her breathe hard, and although Malfoy had probably intended to make her relax, Ginny could not bring herself to. His mouth on her felt wonderful, but she could not stop wondering what it was he was going to do next. She was certain that he was plotting something significant.

Malfoy was always plotting, after all.

Oddly though, this time, while Ginny was certain that he was up to something, she could not bring herself to be anything more than merely wary. There was another part of her was growing almost certainly excited. It was a feeling that was magnified when his hands once again began to wander. The arm that had been wrapped so tightly around her loosened enough that if Ginny had wanted to pull away them she would certainly have been able to. When his fingers brushed against the rise of her breast again, she unconsciously arched towards him, only realising what she had done afterwards when Malfoy's hold on her became firmer.

His other hand had moved to her hip, nipping the flesh even through her skirt. He was excited now; she could tell because his movements were slightly more rushed and his body seemed to be vibrating. As he continued to hug her back against him, Ginny became aware that there was yet more evidence of his physical arousal. A renewed surge of excitement ran through her as she contemplated what might happen if she was to rub her bottom against him.

She was distracted by the movement of his hand as it left her hip, travelling over her stomach and hovering in the middle. He drew small circles while kissing her neck, nipping at the skin occasionally. It was just enough to make Ginny squirm, and when she did, she realised that simply contemplating brushing against Malfoy's crotch was no longer going to be an option. He made a delicious little noise deep in his chest that rumbled into her, transmitted through where her back was pressed against him. Ginny shifted again, pleased when he repeated the sound.

The hand on her stomach was slipping now, wandering south in a way that should have made Ginny bat it away immediately. Instead, she gripped his arm, not stopping him or guiding him, but just holding onto him. In the background, Ginny could still hear the sounds of the Quidditch match but it hardly seemed to matter. She was caught by the feeling of Malfoy holding her, and when he mumbled against her neck that she should look at him, she did so without a second thought.

He crushed his lips against hers, cutting off the squeaking sound that Ginny made a moment later when he unexpectedly covered her crotch through her skirt. His touch was hurried, almost rough, as he probed through the layers of material, trying to seek out the warmth between her legs. Ginny breathed heavily, growing increasingly frustrated as she continued to wriggle against him. She could feel the telltale sensation of tension beginning to build low in her body, but Malfoy's touch, at present, was not enough to relieve it.

He seemed to realise as much, as a second later he was no longer pressing against her but instead gathering up the front of her skirt in his hand. Ginny shifted violently, pulling her lips away from his as she realised that if someone were to turn around now, they would not only be confronted with the sight of her kissing Malfoy, but of her exposed knickers as well.

Her immediate urge to protest was quashed when Malfoy whispered, "Shh, if you're quiet then they'll never know."

Ginny seriously doubted as much, but did not say anything. She supposed there was a chance that they would not be noticed, especially now that Malfoy had walked them into the darker shadows. Besides, it was difficult to be much bothered about anything now that he had started to do something with his fingers that was making her knees shake. With the thick material of her skirt out of the way, Malfoy was making quick work of pressing his fingers against her damp knickers. It was all too apparent that he knew what he was doing when he sought out the swollen nub underneath, rubbing it in slow, languorous motions until Ginny was breathing hard and trying not to thrust her hips forwards.

Growing increasingly aware that she was dangerously close to making whimpering sounds, Ginny twisted and strained upwards, trying to find the blond wizard's lips again. A small sigh of relief escaped her when he leaned down to meet her and her eyes closed.

The sounds of the Great Hall were sinking away now, becoming utterly inconsequential. Instead, Ginny could hear the blood rushing through her veins, flushing her skin as she squirmed against Malfoy, even as he pressed his hips forwards into her body. Her heart was pounding rapidly, mimicking the pulsing sensation low in her body that was rapidly growing stronger. Ginny knew what it signalled and pressed her mouth even tighter against his, groaning as Malfoy slipped his tongue between her lips. When she came, she arched up, letting out a deep groan into his mouth as she did so, and then slumped against him. To her surprise, she felt him mirror her action a second later and realised, by the harsh quality of his breathing, he too had climaxed.

He held her for several seconds, resting his head against her shoulder, and then smoothed down her skirt with surprising gentleness before letting her go. Embarrassed, Ginny stepped away. She glanced around furiously at the crowd assembled to watch the game, relieved when she realised that no one was looking at them. Then she turned her attention to Malfoy, fully ready to be further embarrassed or antagonised. To her surprise, however, he appeared rather sheepish. There was a faint stain to his cheeks that suggested he was almost as embarrassed as she was. The realisation was so strange that Ginny found that she could find nothing to say.

The silence dragged on, punctuated by raucous sounds from the other students. Malfoy did not move except to pull out his wand and cast a quick cleaning charm. He remained slumped against the wall with a somewhat stunned expression on his face as he stared at her. His befuddled expression was actually rather charming – much more so than the arrogant one that she was used to seeing.

Ginny immediately gave herself a quick mentally scolding for thinking as much, and quickly gathered her wits together. It did not matter that he had just managed to manipulate her body in such a pleasurable fashion, he was still Malfoy.

"I can't believe you did that!" she hissed, smacking him on the arm.

Malfoy winced and rubbed the spot. It was a measure of how astounded he was that the blonde wizard did not immediately consider hitting her in return. Instead, he replied, "I can't believe you let me do that!"

Ginny growled and went to hit him again, only to find him catching her wrist before she could make contact. "Stop that," he said. "Don't act all funny now."

"You… You made me…" she spluttered, tugging her arm away from his grasp.

"I know what I made you do, and I also know that you wanted me to do it. You could have had half of Gryffindor over here in thirty seconds flat if you had wanted to."

Ginny scowled at him, knowing he was right. She watched as he shook his head in disbelief.

"We've been dancing around each other for half the year but I never actually thought anything would happen," he said.

The redhead folded her arms indignantly then remembered his earlier comment and let them fall to her sides. "No we haven't," she protested.

Malfoy shot her a wry smile. "Yes, we have." At her raised eyebrow, he continued, "You've been seeking me out all year to argue – ever since you had to stop yourself from hexing me on the train. Then there was that time in the library when cornered me in the Herbology section…"

"That was because you were torturing a first year!" Ginny exclaimed, uncomfortably aware that there was a small voice at the back of her mind pointing out that until she had seen him with the first year, she had not even known he was up to anything. Furthermore, it reminded her, she had not really needed to be in that particular section of the library in the first place since she was meant to be working on her Transfiguration project that day.

"Blaise calls it our own special brand of foreplay," he told her, his lips curling ever so slightly.

Ginny's mouth fell open. Sucking in a deep breath, she stuttered, "Foreplay? He – you – think that… That's… You know, I knew you were a strange one, Malfoy, but I didn't know you were that weird!"

He cocked his head to one side, a curious expression passing over his features. Ginny had expected him to explode into a round of insults, but he remained surprisingly calm. "Are you telling me that you don't find our arguments exciting?" he asked. "Haven't you noticed the way that you get all flushed and your heart starts racing? Your eyes get really bright and you tend to lick your lips right before you start telling me what a prat I am. Normally it's at that point when I start blocking out your voice because you're so excited that you've started to breathe heavily – and that does all sorts of interesting things to your chest. Ah! There we go - your eyes have started to sparkle again."

"No they aren't!" Ginny protested, dismayed to hear that her voice sounded less than certain. Her mind was racing, trying to take in what he had said. She could not help but be astonished that he had taken such a close account of her behaviour during their arguments. Furthermore, there had been such conviction in his voice that Ginny found herself being swayed. Mentally, she began to re-examine the school year so far, thinking about all the times that she had clashed with Malfoy. She winced as she realised that he had a point. At first, she had thought that it was only him who had been picking fights with her. But the more that she thought about it, the more evident it became that she had been seeking him out as well.

The urge to groan flooded through the redhead.

"It's not that bad, Weasley," he said in a surprisingly gentle voice. "I suspect that you're in shock. I mean, I have to admit, the thought of being attracted to a Weasley was not exactly pleasant at first. But then I thought to myself, that if I had to be attracted to one of them then at least it was you and not the Weasel. You're a damn sight better than Granger as well. I think I would have had to do something drastic if I'd ended up fancying her."

She swallowed nervously, and said, "Say… say you were right. What then?"

"I am right."

"I never…"

"Admit it," he challenged.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him irritably, trying not to be distracted by the fact that there was an appealing glint in his gaze. He had yet to regain his usual arrogant expression, his features now almost playful, and once again she was struck by how much nicer his face was without it.

"Fine," she said. "There might be a tiny – miniscule, in fact – part of me somewhere that finds… that finds you attractive."

His lips quirked up in a smile once more and he swiftly stepped forwards, capturing her face in his hands and kissing her firmly. By the time that he pulled away, Ginny was breathing hard and there was a smug expression on his face again. "Not quite so deep after all, I think."

"So…" Ginny said slowly, forcing the word out while trying to ignore his comment. Her lips were still tingling pleasantly, and she was entirely too aware of the fact that after Malfoy had moved his hands from her face to her arms. If he tugged her a little closer then he would have been holding her properly.

"What now?" he guessed.

She nodded.

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders slightly. "That depends on you, I suppose." He shuffled around uncertainly.

Ginny pursed her lips, trying to decide what to say – what to do. Just because there was a part of her that was attracted to the blond Slytherin, it did not mean that she actually had to do anything about it. She could easily walk away and pretend as if nothing happened. A pained sense of frustration shot through her at the thought, suggesting that walking away might be more difficult than she imagined it would be. Now that she had admitted that she was at least physically attracted to Malfoy, she could not help but wonder whether there could ever be any other form of attraction between them.

"Well, I guess we could, ah, experiment a little," she said. "That way we could find out whether it was some form of temporary attraction."

Malfoy all but grinned at her. "I was rather hoping you would say something like that."

"We probably shouldn't tell anyone though," Ginny added quickly, and was immediately glad when Malfoy nodded his agreement. She had not really expected him to want to shout it from the rooftops that he was considering getting involved with her, but it was reassuring to find out for certain. Visions of how her family would react if they ever found out had already been flying through Ginny's mind, and although she was a brave person, her mother was enough to put fear into Voldemort when she was angry. Then again, she would not particularly want to face Lucius Malfoy either.

"Our secret," Malfoy agreed. His eyes danced and his lips curled. "Now, perhaps you should show me what you mean when you say 'experiment'."

END


End file.
